


What If She Says No?

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Wea is anxious about proposing to Amelia.
Relationships: Amelia Earhart/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 3





	What If She Says No?

Sacagawea was nervous. She was about to do something that might fail. She nervously waited for her girlfriend, Amelia.

Amelia approached Sacagawea, saying, "You wanted to see me?"

Wea nodded. "Am, we need to talk."

Amelia seemed to look caught off guard by this. "Okay. What do you wanna talk about?"

_ Come on, Wea. This shouldn't be so hard _ .

Sacagawea took a deep breath. "I don't wanna be your girlfriend anymore."

Wea could see all the color drain from Amelia's face.

Amelia began to look upset. "Did I do something wrong, darling? Was it the movie choice last night? Is it the petnames? Is it-" 

"Amelia, I don't wanna be your girlfriend anymore because I wanna be your-" Sacagawea stopped.

Amelia just looked at her expectantly.

Sacagawea took another deep breath as she said the word, "wife."

It Amelia a bit to realize what was going on.

Sacagawea nervously got down on one knee, pulling out a small black box, and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Amelia, will you marry me?"  _ It's fine, Wea. All she has to do is say yes _ , she began to think.  _ But what if she says no? _

Amelia seemed shocked by this action. She was frozen for several moments--this only made Sacagawea's anxiety worse. Amelia blinked out of her daze. "Yes. I will marry you." Amelia smiled and Wea could see that the pilot's eyes were watering as if this all made Amelia so happy that she was about to cry tears of joy.

Sacagawea grinned as she stood, sliding the engagement ring onto her future wife's hand.

Amelia instantly pulled Sacagawea into a tight hug before pulling away, kissing her on the cheek and then asking, "How did you ever pay for this?"

Sacagawea shrugged and said a couple of words. "Larry's credit card."

Amelia giggled.

Sacagawea then asked her, "Do you wanna go show your ring off to everyone?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes. I do."


End file.
